


the moon bleeds red

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps we can make this a mutually beneficial partnership." Her smile was razor-sharp. Zhao, Azula, and an ancient scroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon bleeds red

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the moon bleeds red  
> Author: sangi  
> Rating: T  
> Words: 498  
> Genre: Drama, Romance, Evil Plotting  
> Char/Pair: Zhao/Azula  
> Warning: relationship between an adult and a minor.  
> Prompt: avatar_500 @ livejournal, prompt 60: fanatic  
> Notes: What was Azula doing during season one? Alternate universe what-if.

_I'm a horrible guest,_ Azula thought as she slipped into his private office. _Admiral Zhao gives me a ride back to the capital, and I repay him by sneaking around his ship at night._

After a moment of hesitation, she shrugged. Approaching the desk, her silk sleeping robes and bare feet made no sounds. She sat in his chair and opened the top drawer, pulling out an ornate box.

She slipped two metal pins out of her hair and inserted them in the lock. A soft click soon followed: the box opened and she extracted a delicate scroll. Lighting the candle at the desk, she read the characters, her eyes widening.

"Well, well," came a voice from the doorway. "What is this?"

 

 

Admiral Zhao smirked as she startled. But her look of surprise quickly disappeared as she rolled the scroll and stood.

"Come in," she said. "I won't bite."

He entered the room and met her gaze again. The princess gestured at his chair. "Please, sit down. This is, after all, your fleet."

"What are you doing in my private quarters, Princess Azula?" He cautiously sat.

"Snooping." Standing in front of his desk, she wore short silk robes; they barely covered her upper thighs. "And look," she said, caressing his scroll, "what I found."

Zhao simply raised a brow. "So? You found a scroll. What significance could it have?"

She laughed, tilting her head back to expose her neck, her unbound hair glinting in the candlelight. "You should have told me of your plan sooner, Admiral Zhao. I would have helped you."

"My plan?"

"Oh, don't be coy with me. Your plan to kill the moon."

 

 

"Princess Azula, I have no knowledge of any such plan. What gave you that idea?"

The woman smiled. "Oh, just a hunch." Zhao didn't respond. "There's no need to keep it secret any longer. With this, we could easily crush them."

"We?" His nostrils flared.

Azula continued to smile. "I know you wanted to take all the credit for this, Zhao, but now I know about it." Her gaze intensified. "Together, we can destroy them all."

Golden eyes narrowed. "What do you have to gain from this?"

"I can simultaneously wipe out an entire tribe, impress my father, and upstage dearest Zuzu. What is there for me to lose?" She shrugged, her flimsy robe falling off one shoulder. Zhao's eyes immediately shot to her exposed collarbone. "Perhaps we can make this a mutually beneficial partnership." Her smile was razor-sharp.

She set down the scroll and moved, slowly circling him, fingernails scratching his exposed neck. Her breath heated his skin when her mouth lingered by his ear. "I want to extinguish the moon and melt their ice city into the sea," she whispered, and he shivered.

Azula sat on his desk, facing him, resting her weight on her outstretched arms behind her. "Well?"

After a moment: "Let us chart a course for the North Pole."

She laughed and his answering smirk warmed her.

  
  



End file.
